New Love
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Takes place after "The Southern Raiders" episode. Aang and Katara have something to think about. KATAANG.  Bad summary   Rated K  for minor drama/sadness. Oneshot.


Takes place right after "The Southern Raiders" episode, from Book 3. I really wanted to know what could've happened after Zuko's 'question'. But, ofcourse, I never found out since from the next episode, it was never revealed.

This is a oneshot, but, should it be a two- or three-shot? I mean, I let things hanging there, a little. :/

I hope you like it, so please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

"...Then I have a question for you," Zuko started, looking back at Aang. "What are you going to do when you face my father?" he asked, seriously. His amber eyes were burning, showing that he was expecting an honest answer, and a non-foolish one.

Aang looked away, worried and in-thought. _What __**am**__ I going to do?_ he asked himself. He stared at the water, that was glittering in the sunset. Just to re-think that the whole world will have its beauty destroyed by Ozai made Aang shiver. He breathed in;

"I... I don't know..." he answered, sadly, looking at another direction. Zuko frowned "You know that this is serious, right, Aang? You can't come up with that kind of an idea when you might already be dying." he scoffed, angry that the Avatar still hasn't got a clue to win this war.

"I know..." he said, as sad as before. "...Talking certainly wouldn't do..." he almost whispered. "You _think_?" Zuko replied, coldly. Aang flinched.

They stood there, just listening to the water washing the sand, and the slow breeze blowing through the grass further back. They were both in thought; how to defeat the Firelord.

"Do you know the consiquences when you lose? Not only the world will be scarred." Zuko said, a little less angry. Aang perked his head up. "What do you mean? If I die, _everyone_ will be... ugh..." he didn't even want to think about it. The pain, the suffering, all of it. _All the families... all the men and women, and children... because of me, they're gonna suffer even more..._he reminded himself.

"If you die, someone else will be broken inside. And I think you know who it is." Zuko said as a matter-of-factly. But he was still being serious. Aang looked up to him, confused. He wasn't quite following.

"Katara," Zuko started, again "_she's_ going to lose her faith if _you_ lose your life.."

"Well, _ofcourse_. If the Avatar dies, there will be no more hope. And that's pretty much all that has her going right now. Me defeating the Firelord and putting an end to this war. If I don't, she and her family, and everyone else's, will suffer." he said, angry and hurt.

"I didn't mean it by that." Zuko said, trying to calm the Avatar down. "I know that she won't be the same without you." he finished. Aang suddenly understood what he meant. But he didn't believe it. _I kissed her... she should've reacted by now... she would've... I guess she doesn't care anymore, if she even ever did..._his sentences echoing his mind.

Aang turned his gaze to Zuko, serious and determined. Zuko could read _'No, she will not'_. It was obvious to Zuko that Aang had tossed his words out of his mind. He didn't care. Atleast, he didn't want to.

"I know how she feels about you. You should take this to your concidering when you're fighting against my father." Zuko added. But Aang didn't change his expression.

The Avatar, strong and willing, walked past the prince, and left the dock. _Typical airbender; Avoid and evade. _Zuko scoffed in-thought. He left the dock a few minutes later, after staring into the setting sun.

-Meanwhile-

Katara stepped off the dock, leaving Zuko and Aang behind. She headed towards her tent. As she got inside, she sat herself down, and went back to her thoughts. It was a difficult time for her. Being in that kind of a situation, she wanted to have some private, thinking times. And they occured to be happening quite often, lately.

She touched her mother's necklace- the only thing that was left from her. Her greatest treasure... or was it?

_Mom... Why did you have to leave, so... so soon? I feel so embty, so... so alone... _she tried to keep the tears on, as she hoped that her thoughts, somehow, reached to her lost mother. Suddenly, she heard something strange. _'You're not alone, sweetie...' _she heard her mother's voice echoing through her mind. She widened her eyes; is her mother talking to her, right this moment? How?

_'I know how you feel... I miss you, your brother and your father so much...'_ the echoes came and went just like that. Katara thought that she had gone crazy, but then it sprung up to her _Wait, is she a spirit, or-or a ghost? What? I don't understand. How can I hear her, and how can she hear me?_

_'Katara, honey...' _the voice came, comforting her _'I came to you right now, because you have to know this. Your heart has been calling me many times before, asking the same question... And I think you deserve an answer, now...'_ the voice flew in her mind. That _did_ sound like her mother. Even though she doubted the thought that she wasn't going nuts, she kept listening, patiently.

_'There's always a reason for everything...' _the voice's owner started, making her listen every single word, carefully _'And when it comes to love- the strongest thing in the Universe, it has the best reason of all...' _the voice continued, making Katara's heart break even more. It just sounded so lonely, even when they were pretty much talking to each other.

_'When love disapears from you, a new kind of love is formed. A love that can last forever, and remind you the older kind of love.' _the ghostly voice said, and she swore that she was saying it, as if the voice was _happy_.

_What does this mean?_ Katara thought, as if she were asking her mother. _'It means, that my love hasn't vanished from you, but that someone else's has been added.' _the voice said, comforting, motherly, caringly. Katara realized what she meant.

_Aang..._

_'Yes. Katara, I'm always watching you, from the horrible day of the raid, 'till now. I always have an eye on you, your brother and your father.' _the voice said, softly.

_'...And, on someone else, aswell.' _it added, chuckling. It made Katara smile, to hear her mother's laughter after years, and to know that her mother is watching after her, and over Aang.

_But... How do you know...Mom?_ Katara thought, asking her mother, again.

_'Well, it's quite easy, isn't it... You love him right?'_ the echoes asked her.

_Yes..._

When that was _thought_, Katara could almost feel her mother hugging her, smiling, and kissing her on the forhead. She felt so light, so loved, so happy.

_'And I can tell that he loves you, too.'_ she added, chuckling, again.

A few minutes of silence passed, and Katara could hear her mother, once more.

_'I have to go now, honey. You'll have to be strong...Remember, I'll always love you... Goodbye...' _it echoed, for the last time, in her head.

She started crying and lied down, clutching onto a piece of cloth.

_'Goodbye, Mom... I love you, too'_ she said back, in her mind.

A few minutes later, she had stopped crying, but still layed down, having her eyes closed.

_'I love you too... Aang...'_ she added, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>To be honest, it made me tear up, a little...<p>

So, please review and tell me if this should have one or two more chapters!~


End file.
